Just Save One
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Dorian has one of his small episodes and John finds himself loving him even more. ONESHOT! Fluff.


**i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're not going to?"

"It means exactly what it means. I refuse to do it." Dorian stated, his calm demeanor doing nothing but pissing John off even more. He didn't understand why or how this happened, but he did know this wasn't good.

"Dorian, get out of the way, we have to do it." John gritted out, but the DRN didn't budge. Deep down he should've seen this coming. The way Dorian would sit down with them and talk to them for a while before they had to be put down. He should've known that the way he'd hold their hands throughout the process would lead to a big confrontation. He knew Dorian would get tired of watching them put down androids for good.

John took a deep breath, trying not to get angry with him, he was only doing what he felt was right and on a level, John could relate, but it wasn't a high enough level. "Look, it has to be done, she can't keep walking around the streets.. She's illegal."

Dorian shook his head, not paying attention to the gun an officer was pointing at him. "She deserves to be able to live just like the rest of us. It isn't her fault that she isn't considered authentic to you all." He protested.

"Dorian..." John muttered. "We have to... We have to do something about her."

"You're not killing her.."

"I won't.. I promise." John assured, walking towards the distressed droid, not worried about him hurting him. He knew Dorian was better than that.

"I trust you.. It's them I need assurance from.." He muttered, looking at the officers behind John. John glanced back at them, raising a brow.

"He needs assurance." He informed. The police were hesitant for a moment, not sure until Maldonado spoke.

"Dorian, we won't hurt her." She said firmly, looking him in the eye. Dorian was silent for a long time, slowly nodding after a while. He hesitantly moved out of the way and allowed John to take the illegal android away, her brown eyes trained on Dorian as they took her away.

John frowned when they were left alone after having a heated conversation with Maldonado. He sighed, rubbing his face as he walked up to Dorian. "What the hell was that?" He snapped, glaring at him.

Dorian frowned as if it should be obvious as to his reasoning for going against protocol. "John, they were going to put her down. Shut her down so what? She could just rust away somewhere, forgotten? I couldn't let them do that. I have seen them do that to too many others.."

John let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at Dorian with an exhausted look. "Dorian-"

"Remember when I was reprogrammed by those terrorist? I couldn't control what I did and it was clear I needed to be terminated. Yet, you went against the order to take me down.. Instead you stopped at nothing to save me.." Dorian said, looking intently into John's eyes. "You saved me... Who's going to save them?" He muttered.

John was quiet for a moment before looking away. He knew that Dorian meant everything he was saying, that there was no changing his mind. it was one of the reasons he fell in love with the DRN.

"Just don't do something like that again.. Okay. I don't want to have to shoot a cop for you when there's no need." Dorian couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, John." John looked at him for a moment, his hand moving to his shoulder, giving it a small pat.

"No problem." He muttered. Turning away, deciding it was time for some good old Ramen noodle.

"I love you." Dorian said as he looked at his partners back. John paused, to turn and look at him. His eyes were wide for a moment before turning warm for a second, a smirk on his lips. He grabbed Dorian's hand and pulled him in, arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"I love you too, you stupid robot." He teased, kissing the side of his face. Dorian smiled lightly at that, glancing up at John. If only he knew that he'd sacrifice a thousand androids for him. Just to be with him.

"Noodle time" Dorian rose a brow at that.

"I don't eat." He pointed out. John shrugged at that.

"Which makes your company even better. I don't have to pay for you." He smirked. Dorian rolled his eyes, a light blue light scattering through out his jaw. He'd save this moment and play it over for the rest of his mechanical life, noodles or not.

* * *

**Please Review! Also I have a Forum called Almost human, just check my profile for the link ;)**


End file.
